


Only Natural

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, First Kiss, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Mario Kart, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Buck and Eddie make a bet, Eddie doesn't expect to lose. The night has more than a few surprises.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 277
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr, who prompted "Over your shoulder" from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/632992481224605696/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).

When Eddie makes the bet with Buck, he does it on the assumption that he's going to win. How could he not? Eddie Diaz does not lose. Especially not at Mario Kart.

It doesn't even occur to Eddie to be suspicious about Buck picking that game. He knows how good Eddie is. Eddie's kicked his ass at it enough times.

Eddie just assumes it's Buck being cocky. It wouldn't be the first time he teased Eddie and said he was going to win. 

It's never happened yet. 

Except…

They're on their third game and Eddie is starting to wonder if he's in some sort of alternate reality because Buck is  _ winning _ . They're playing the best two out of three, and since Buck won the last game and Eddie the first it all comes down to this. 

Eddie keeps pressing the buttons on the controller, his eyes narrowed as he tries to focus on the screen. If he could just get a solid shot in with the red shell then maybe he could come back. 

He sees an opening and is about to try when he feels a solid warmth along his leg. His fingers falter, for only the few seconds it takes for him to glance down and see Buck's thigh pressed against his. 

And that's all it takes. 

Eddie slips on a banana peel and seconds later Buck's player crosses the finish line in first place.

Game over. 

Eddie groans, "Damn it."

"Tough break," Buck says. 

"We could do best three out of five?" Eddie suggests. 

Buck chuckles and gets to his feet. He stretches his arms above his head and gives an exaggerated groan. Eddie sits frozen, unable to tear his eyes away from the exposed skin of Buck's stomach. 

"Why would I do that when I've already won?" Buck asks him. 

Eddie blinks, and lifts his eyes to Buck's face. The little shit is smirking. "You cheated."

Buck's eyes glint in amusement, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do," Eddie says. "You…"

And what is Eddie supposed to say? That he made him lose his concentration by sitting that close? They sit close all the time. Buck is a tactile person. But lately it's been different. 

"You know what you did," Eddie mutters. 

Buck shakes his head, "If you decide you want to clarify that more I'll be upstairs. In my bed. Relaxing. There's plenty of room." He winks and starts to walk away. "Enjoy your dishes."

"You're the worst," Eddie tells him. 

Buck grins over his shoulder, "You love me."

Eddie watches him go with a sigh. "Yeah I really do."

Buck is too far away to hear him.

Eddie knows he has a choice here. He can do the dishes, which was what the whole bet was about, and then go home and get some sleep. 

Or he could go upstairs, where Buck is waiting, and finally,  _ finally _ stop denying himself what he's been wanting for so long. 

He bites his lip, looking towards the stairs. If he goes up, it would change everything. It's a risk. If things don't work out…

But this is Buck. Smart, funny, beautiful, amazing Buck. His best friend. The man he's more than a little bit in love with. If there's anyone that's worth the risk, it's him. 

Eddie's legs take him towards the stairs before he's even made the conscious decision to go. But he knows it's the right choice. Especially when he reaches the top and Buck looks over at him with a smile. "I was hoping you would come."

Eddie moves towards the bed, his hands almost shaking with nerves. Buck reaches out and takes his hands, pulling him down onto the bed next to him. He looks just as nervous as Eddie feels, and that soothes something in Eddie. He's not the only one taking a risk here. He's not alone in this. He never has been. Because Buck is right here with him. Just like he's always been. Ready to jump in headfirst and knowing Eddie will have his back. He always will.

It's only natural that when Eddie leans in and kisses him, Buck meets him halfway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
